Chapter 12: Dead Space/Walkthrough
Bring the loader to the shuttle Before taking care of the mission go around the shuttle and collect the items from containers and lockers making sure to take the Power Node. Go towards the barracks. Inside you will find a Save Station, Store and an Upgrade Bench. Through the cold storage window you can see two Infectors one on the ground the other on the window. Kill the Infectors first, before they can get out of the room and morph the four remaining bodies. (To be safe, you may want to stomp/smash the bodies before letting the Infectors out of the room.) There are three containers here, as well as an energy coil, which you will need outside in a minute. Enter the gravity tether control room – that's the room opposite the cold storage room you are in. There is an Audio log, Gold semiconductor, two crates and a locker there. After you collect the items leave the room, go outside and kill the necromorph. Move the crane towards the shuttle using Kinesis. When you'll move it all the way a nearby console will turn blue. Use it. Open the supply depot door Get back to the barracks and pick to coil you've seen here before. Place it in the slot outside. Take the Marker to the pedestal site (1) Pull the Marker towards the complex – the rail turns right. Enter the building and pull the Marker further towards the large gate using kinesis. Be careful not to step on the electrified rails. Once the gate opens pull the cart to the closed bridge. Enter the large hall and deal with the quarantine situation. Once you'll dispose of the first wave of attackers, continue moving the Marker. Approach the console that controls the bridge, raise it, then quickly use kinesis to pull the Marker past the bridge. (It doesn't hurt for the bridge to fall back against the Marker once its under the bridge.) Keep pulling the Marker around the tracks, raising bridges when they block the way. When you get past the third bridge, pull the cart towards another gate and prepare to fight a bunch of Exploders. After they're gone the quarantine will be lifted and you can continue with the mission. Restock on ammunition with items scattered around the room. If you're still short on supplies you may want to use one of your Power nodes to open the door with the radioactive symbol. In front of the right entrance to the next area there is a Ruby semiconductor. Enter, pull the marker in and activate the console. Restore power to the bridges To get through the round hatch, you must kill two Mature Guardians protecting the hatch and their Guardian pods. Get behind some crates providing cover on either side of the area and you can easily pick off the Guardians and pods without getting hit. When done, you can pick up loot around the room, then use the Store, Stasis station, and Save Station if you wish. Then go through the round hatch. You will be immediately entering a Zero Gravity environment. Maneuver carefully and at the same time use Kinesis to collect items floating around. On your way through the tunnel you will encounter some necromorphs. Jump in front of the control panel and use kinesis to flip the switch. There are two crates here as well as a Stasis recharger. Look up and jump back. Two fans block your way. Position yourself where there is a gap at the base of the fan, then use stasis to slow down the fans and walk through. Some necromorphs will attack. When done with them, you will notice that the fan is now broken and you can walk back past it to the pick up any loot which may have blown by you. Continue to the second fan and repeat the process, the exit the area. Take the Marker to the Pedestal Chamber (2) A Brute will appear and rush towards you. If you are low on stasis, you may want to position yourself near the stasis station after you freeze him the first time. Finish him off and you will get a Power Node. Save the game and get back to the Marker. Lift the bridge (by pressing its button, as usual) and use kinesis to move the Marker. Only one more gate left. Activate the terminal. Repeat the sequence in this room, but look around carefully – there are some lockers here (including one with the Power Node) and containers. You are going to have to try to move the Marker to the far end of the platform in front of you by going down the walkway on the left. Some ammo is laying around, but if you stop to get it, you will be set upon by waves of necromorphs. The best approach is to run over to the walkway, which will cause some tentacles to come up, and take out the first one as quickly as possible. While you are doing this, the necromorphs will start coming. Turn just long enough to freeze them and finish off the first tentacle. Now you can stand on the walkway and more easily pick off the necromorphs who now must come down the walkway in single file. Once they are ALL done, it is easy enough to destroy the other two tentacles, then finish moving the marker. Having done that, you can go back and pick up all the loot laying about. Once you get to the end of the rail activate the console, watch a brief cut-scene. And leave through the door leading to the shuttle. Watch another cut-scene – that's not the end of your problems. Return to the shuttle Heading towards the shuttle check all the lockers (including one with a Power node) and containers. You will also reach a small storage through which you will get to the familiar room with the Upgrade bench, Store and the Save point. One more fight left, so: *Sell all the useless items *Restock on ammunition (especially for the Plasma cutter) *Don't be cheap when buying the Med Packs; *Upgrade your weapon and your suit (RIG) to the maximum. If needed, buy additional Power nodes; *Save the game The Hive Mind Aim for the yellow spots around the mouth. After shooting three out of the five, you will be grabbed and will have to end the first part of the fight from a rather uncomfortable view. If possible, try to leave the two upper left spots till last; as they tend to be slightly easier to aim at when in this position. In the second part of the fight aim for the yellow cocoons. Additionally, throw the exploding barrels at it using kinesis. (An upgraded Plasma Cutter is quite capable of finishing the job, and it is easier to use and aim it while on the run than to stop and pick up barrels, etc.) If the difficulty is set on hard or Impossible Mode, the Hive Mind will spawn two pregnants when some of the cocoons have been destroyed. These need to be dealt with quickly with the aid of stasis. Having two or so barrels saved for this can help if you hit their center and either of them spawns its young. Keep in mind that the monster will still attack you with its tentacles and even exploding sacks whilst you are doing this. After the last cocoon is gone, the monster will die. Get to the shuttle and watch the final scene, including one last scare. Congratulations, you have completed Dead Space. Videos Dead Space - Dead Space - Chapter 12A Dead Space - Dead Space - Chapter 12B Dead Space - Dead Space - Chapter 12C Category:Dead Space Walkthroughs